


Soup & Snuggles

by MaddieandChimney



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24898918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieandChimney/pseuds/MaddieandChimney
Summary: Maddie comforts her anxious boyfriend after a long day.
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Kudos: 5
Collections: Madney One-Shots





	Soup & Snuggles

Chimney watches as his girlfriend sings to herself, stirring the soup with one hand as her other rests on her stomach. For just a moment, he forgets what he was so stressed about in the first place, but his stomach is still churning as a reminder. A little soup, Maddie had insisted, a little bit of food to settle his stomach and then they could snuggle on the couch with any movie he wanted to watch.

It wasn’t particularly a bad day, just an exhausting, seemingly never-ending one. The morning had started with him holding Maddie’s hair back as she vomited, then him asking her ten times if she wanted him to stay home from work with her that day because he could. She had all but pushed him out of the door, reminding him of the time he promised he’d save all his vacation hours so they could take as much time with their new-born as possible. And then it just seemed as though there was one emergency after the other. None of which were particularly life-altering or terrifying, just… he hadn’t stopped.

So, the first thing he had done the moment he walked through the door of the apartment, before he could even say hello to his girlfriend, was run to the bathroom. Maddie, wonderful Maddie had understood exactly what was wrong, and had soup on the stove before he could even open the bathroom door.

“Here we go baby!” He looks up, pulled from his thoughts when he looks at the glowing woman in front of him, just admiring how beautiful she looks for a second. Her long hair in two plaits, the paleness of her skin that morning long forgotten as she holds out the bowl of soup to him. He doesn’t hold out his hands to take it, too caught up in her, so she sits down on his lip instead, “I’ll feed you.”

Chimney doesn’t protest, rather, the complete opposite as he opens his mouth to take the spoonful of soup she’s already carefully moving his way. “Mmm, is it good?” He can’t help but smile once he’s gulped down the warm liquid, nodding his head ever so slightly. He automatically tilts his head into the comfort of the hand that’s placed on his cheek a few seconds later. And he reminds himself how he’s never felt love so… strongly. The way she’s looking at him, with such care and adoration in her eyes, the lack of judgement when he’s hunched over a toilet bowl in response to the most dire moments of complete stress and anxiety. As if just expelling everything from his stomach will make him feel better. And most of the time, it does.

But Maddie being there with a bowl of soup and that look in her eyes?

The spoon is back to his lips, her hand dropping to steady the bowl resting on her lap as she does so, “Then I’ll give you belly rubs and I’ll even watch Rambo if that’s what you want to put me and the baby through again.”

“It’s better than watching the live action Dumbo again.” He points out, laughing only when she pouts, her big eyes meeting with his before she drops the spoon back in the bowl, her lips moving to his forehead.

“Sorry you were stressed; I should have let you stay home.”

“I’m okay now, you’re amazing, Madeline Buckley. I love you.”

He will never not love the way she perks up when he says those words, her body straightening when she picks the spoon up once more, “And I am so very enamoured with you, Howard Han. Now, open up because this is going to take _forever_ if you don’t stop talking.”


End file.
